


Love is Never Easy

by Deansbaby11283



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is God, Demon Deals, F/M, M/M, dean gets a daughter, implied adam and benny, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansbaby11283/pseuds/Deansbaby11283
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally comes to terms with his gay love for Castiel after over hearing a conversation between Gabe and Sam it before long it seems everyone is in a relationship! The angels are turning its inhabitants into angels and Dean isn't having his parents and the ones he loves turn into dicks with wings enter Gabriel but bringing people back to life has consquences like bringing back Lucifer and Lillith</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I sat in a plastic chair in the bunker I could hear the arguing of Castiel and Crowley the sound of Bobby snoring in a distant room and my brother turning pages and sighing the latest Hunt wasn’t working out well and seemed more and more like nothing more than a physco than something we needed to deal with, bored I leaned back in my chair balancing it on two legs and putting my hands ontop of my head losing my balance I fell into the bookshelf behind me I gave a yelp in surprise Sam looked up and shook his head “Can’t you act your age for once?” He asked in annoyance I stuck my tongue out and flipped him off suddenly Sam’s computer dinged looking over at it he blushed, Sam blushed like a girl. “Got a hot date you’re not telling me about Sammy?” His eyes grew wide and he stumbled over his words “W-what of course not I- I got to go and uh yeah”. He grabbed his laptop and ran as fast as his legs could carry him slamming his bedroom door curious I ran after him and placed my ear to the door and listened “What the hell Gabriel I thought I told you I would call you what if Dean had been on the computer and answered?” Sam asked Gabriel with a quiver in her voice “Relax Samsquatch Dean-o won’t find out you’ve cut my angel cake”. Sam sighed and I could feel the bitch face through the door “I’m serious Gabe if Dean ever found out he would disown me”. I thought a moment would I really do that to Sam? Of course not I would never! He’s my brother I would love him no matter what I sigh I would have to talk to Sam about that later “Your brother would not disown you Sam he may joke about it but I’ve seen the way he looks at my brother hell I’ve talk to Cassie about it and the things he describes when he sees Dean are how I feel when I see you”. Sam chuckled a little and again my mind wandered what the hell did Gabriel mean about how I looked at Cas? I mean yeah I feel happier around him, I like the way his lips turn up before he says an “H” I like how he’s always ther- oh my god I’m in love with Castiel. I stood up and walked away from the door heading to Cas to try and talk to him “Cas I need to talk to you!” He yelled at the angel he heard footsteps running and saw Cas with the first few buttons undone no trench coat and jeans I gulped “Yes Dean?” Cas asked me uncertainly “Uh I think we should talk about some things”. I fiddled with my hands “Yeah ok Dean as you wish”. He walked ahead to the room he used and sat on the bed I sighed and sat across from him “So I over heard Gabriel and my brother talking and he mentioned feelings that you expressed to him and I just wanted to clear the air I guess”. God when did I start acting like such a girl? Cas smiled at me “I have been feeling very happy and warm and nice when I’m around you and I get this fluttering in my belly and I asked Gabriel about it he said its called love but I understand Dean if you don’t feel the same I know my vessel’s gender isn’t usually what you go for-“. I interrupted his rambling by grabbing his face and pressing his lips against mine I licked his bottom lip and nipped at it he opened his mouth in a gasp and I took that as an invitation my tongue fought for dominance but Cas wasn’t having that he dominated mapping out my mouth like it was his life’s mission when I finally broke the kiss gasping for air Cas titled his head in confusion “Dean I refuse to be just another phase if you really feel the same then we can try this but I wont be just another fuck”. Hearing Cas cuss and sound so possessive almost made me want to kiss him again but I refrained he needed to hear this to know how I felt even if it was a girl moment “Cas, look I have never ever done anything even remotely like this with a guy you’ve changed my mind I think it was always there but as soon as I saw you enter that barn I knew my life was going to change I just didn’t know you would be the star of some very wet dreams or that when you died all those times I would feel like I did or when I was in purgatory and Benny was begging me to just leave you I couldn’t I refused because I love you”. Cas’ eyes widened and a smile soon tugged at his lips “But if you don’t mind could we keep this hush hush around Sam and Bobby?” His smile fell and he looked down “Dean I want to show you off and I don’t want to be like Sam and Gabriel hididng behind closed doors I want every monster, demon, angel, human everything to know that you are mine that somehow this hot brutal sexy man chose me”. I smiled “Ok then we can make the announcement at dinner”. I looked up at the clock “That I need to get cooking”.   
Cas sat beside me Sam sat beside Bobby and Crowley still semi chained up sat in front of me across the table Cas looked at me knowingly and I sighed “Do you want me to clink my fork against my beer bottle to Cas?” I asked him under my breath he smiled “No just setting down your fork and clearing your throat should suffice”. I rolled my eyes and did what he said everyone turned to me “Ok so chick flick moment here but Cas thinks I should do this so here goes nothing”. I stood up quickly from the table and shouted “I’m in love with Castiel Angel of the Lord he who gripped me tight and raised me from predition”. It was dead silent no one said anything Bobby stopped chewing put his fork down and then smiled “Well its about damn time you idjit”. Everyone except Crowley who could barely even eat let alone clap cheered blushing I sat down squeezing Cas’ leg under the table Sam soon stood up “Fine if Dean can tell his secret then I can tell mine, Gabriel is alive and we’ve been dating for about a year know”. He said quickly I smiled at Cas “Well Mr. Singer I believe its confession time I think everyone should know about extra currcilar activities don’t you?” I dropped my fork, Cas choked on his drink and Sam looked traumatized Bobby glared at Crowley “Well know that you’ve mentioned it they aren’t going to leave me alone about until I tell them”. I looked at Cas with wide eyes he shrugged with the same expression everyone else was wearing “If you even mention this after I tell you I will blast you all full of rock salt so bad you’ll crap maragitas”. He looked over at Crowley for helped who just shrugged “Crowley and I have been seeing each other since the apocalypse”. Again Cas choked on his drink “For four years? That’s a lot of time Bobby you could have told us I mean yeah I’m a little traumatized and I need brain bleach but if your happy we’re happy.   
We stopped the chick moments and put on an action movie I had Cas’ feet resting in my lap and soon we all dozed off only waking when Gabriel popped in with confetti yelling “Confetti it’s a parade!”


	2. Chapter 2

I woke with my head on Cas’ shoulder I groaned Cas smiled at me “Morning”. He said I smiled back “Morning did you sit here all night?” I asked him “Yes you fell asleep on me and you looked too cute to disturb”. I glared at him “Dean Winchester is not cute”. I said pressing my lips to Cas’ he smiled against my lips “Oh come on guys brain bleach!” Sam huffed but I could hear the smile in his voice I broke apart from Cas to see Gabriel and Sam standing there Gabriel had an arm wrapped around his waist and they both were smiling “Good Morning Sam, Gabriel”. They both smiled and nodded I stood up “Who wants breakfast?” I asked walking over to the kitchen “Actually Gabriel was just going to manifest some food for us”. I looked over at Gabriel who was grinning at me “Nothing weird be normal”. I told him he shrugged and concentrated soon stacks of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon appeared Sam kissed Gabriel on the cheek and went to sit down “Damn idjit demon I swear”. I heard from the hallway looking over I noticed Bobby walking down the hall as red as a cherry “Problem Bobby?” I asked him with a smile he glared at me “Shut up boy just because you got your pretty boy Angel to get me out of Heaven don’t be meaning you can act like my parent remember whose older boy”. Bobby grumbled I put my hands up in defense with a chuckle “Speaking of Gabriel and I are going to get the rest of your friends and family out of Heaven before the rest of the nuclear blast hits”. Cas said shoving a piece of bacon in his mouth, a few months ago we found out Heaven was being remodeled which was really just a fancy way of saying they were going to start turning its inhabitants into angels which we weren’t having so I gave Cas a list of people I wanted out Bobby being at the top “Good to hear we have plenty of rooms everyone should fit”. Sam said Gabriel smiled “I can’t wait to meet your parents”. Cas whispered in my ear Oh shit how did I not think of that? Castiel, the Angel of the Lord meeting John Winchester no problem at all Dad might like him, but Cas his sons boyfriend? I have no idea how he’ll react Sam must’ve been thinking the same thing because his eyes grew wide and posture got stiff “If your daddy is still pigheaded and won’t see how happy his sons are even if it is with Men then he’s more of an idjit than I ever thought he was”. Bobby said guessing what he was thinking I nodded in agreement “Ready Gabe?” Cas asked he nodded and in a flutter of wings left I sighed and tried to calm myself Mom would make some remark about “Always knowing Angels were watching over us”. But dad I had no idea, it shouldn’t matter anymore he would be more pissed that I was friends with a vampire and let Sammy get addicted to demon blood it just showed how much I’ve changed I’m not the same little boy who followed his Dad’s orders blindly, I chuckled a little Sam raised an eyebrow at me “I was just thinking how I’m not blindly following Dad’s orders anymore and how Cas and I are more a like than I thought”. Sam smiled and then the kitchen was full of people talking, yelling, looking confused “HEY!” I yelled everyone ceased talking I noticed who was there we had Ash, Ellen, Jo, Pamela, Adam, Mom, Dad, and “What the hell are you three doing here?” I asked as I noticed Ruby, Meg, and Bela standing quietly in the back Sam froze and stood up carefully walking to the back of the bunker “I believe everyone should sit down so we can talk Dean someone else wants to see you”. Cas said and stepped aside Benny was looking around and smiling widely.  
Everyone took a seat and I drew in a breath Mom and Dad were holding hands smiling at me Jo and Ellen were smirking at me as if they could already tell what I was going to say I decided to just come out with it I grabbed Cas’ hand and Sammy, and Bobby followed suit Sam grabbing Gabe’s hand and Bobby grabbing Crowley’s “Sam, Bobby, and I have an annoucemnent to make and if any of you have a problem with it don’t let the door hit you in the ass on your way out”. I said boldly I stepped forward with Cas hand in mine “Mom, Dad, everyone else this is my boyfriend Castiel, Angel of the Lord”. To say my dad was surprised was an understatement Jo and Ellen just whisteled and said “About time Dean”. Sam shook himself “And this is mine Gabriel, the Archangel” His voice was shaking and I didn’t know if it was because he was trying to hold in tears or his nervousness “Well I ain’t calling this idjit my boyfriend cause I ain’t no prissy girl like the rest of you Crowley and I don’t really have a title so deal with it”. Bobby announced Meg and Ruby just kind of stared finally Dad spoke up “Are you two happy?” He asked I looked at Sammy who still looked like he couldn’t answer correctly “I know I am, Cas saved me from Hell”. Dad’s eyes got wide and Mom spoke up “What were you doing in Hell?” She asked like she was afraid of the answer “I was protecting Sammy like Dad always told me too”. Dad looked down “I made a deal for one year so Sammy could live and I don’t regret it I regret what happened in the Pit and how weak I was but I don’t regret dying for Sammy and I would do it again”. Mom looked at Dad with a “We’ll talk to him later”. Expression “All I want is for my Boys to be happy”. Dad swept into a hug (manly of course) suddenly Sam groaned I looked over to see him glaring at the wall “Sam?” I asked him it took Gabriel elbowing him to get his attention “Yeah what?” He asked “Don’t tell me they started again?” I looked at Cas who just peered at him curiously “What? No of course not don’t worry no Lucifer hullications”. He lied Mom’s eyes got wide “Ok so long story short Sam and I both went to Hell Sam when he said yes to Lucifer and jumped into the Pit, Me when Sam got kidnapped by Azazel’s men and got stabbed Castiel saved me from Hell as well as Sam but accidently forgot Sam’s soul after I talked to Death I got it back but with a wall so he wouldn’t die, Sam being Sam kept picking at it and when Castiel went a little nuts trying to open Purgatory he made it crumble Sam started having hullications of Lucifer which at the moment was really bad because the Levianthen were after us and Cas was “Dead” after I got Cas back we went and helped Sam and killed the main Levianthen Dick freaking Roman I got sent to Purgatory for a year, Sam played house with some girl named Amelia and a dog, Kevin found a way to close up Hell so we tried doing the trials but Sam almost died which is when we found out about Heaven needing more Angels and got Gabriel and Cas to get you guys out any questions?” I summed up out life in a few short words and Sam rolled his eyes “How are you guys even Hunters? John didn’t know about me being a Hunter”. Mom asked Dad he fiddled with his hands “If I may?” Cas asked Dad motioned him forward “After Azazel killed you John went around in search for anyone who might know anything about how you died he became a hunter was gone for long periods of time left Dean to watch Sam, Dean went hungry for Sam because John ingrained in his brain ‘protect Sammy’ so that’s what he did, he kicked Sam out for getting into Stanford, and that about sums it all up”. Cas’ voice dripped with anger I looked at him with an eyebrow raised he whispered in my ear “I forgot someone for Sam I’ll be right back”. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and flew off I smiled “So know you guys know what happened with us enough with the past who wants beer?”   
Jo loved the Bunker and thought me having my own room while still Hunting was the best thing ever but as soon as I was away from everyone Mom and Dad jumped like a hawk dragging me into the basement and wanting to know what happened in Hell “I remember my time in Hell and the deals they tried to make I want to know what happened”. Dad demanded I sighed “I took a coward’s escape I survived thirty years telling Alastair where to put it and then I couldn’t take it anymore and I became the poster child for torture”. I looked at my feet I hated talking about Hell. Cas appeared behind me with a girl in tow “It wasn’t your fault you lasted longer than Bela maybe you guys should talk you and Ruby as well”. I turned around smiling at Cas and the girl with him “It’s good to see you again”. I told her she smiled “You too you’ve been taking care of him right?” I nodded “Always”. She smiled and went upstairs I followed to see Sammy’s reaction it was priceless his mouth opened like a fish Jess held her hands up “I refuse to get in the middle of Sabriel”. She said with a smile he looked at her with his ‘what the hell’ face “I may have been around for a while I wasn’t in Heaven I was hiding with Charlie”. Dean looked at Sam expecting a blow up and yelling but he just grabbed Jess and pulled her into a hug “I’m so sorry”. He mumbled into her hair she smiled over his shoulder “I know and there are some things that I wasn’t entirely truthful with either I knew you were a hunter and I knew what Dean meant when he said ‘Dad’s on a hunting trip and hasn’t been home in a few days’ I have a secret of my own”. She looked over at Cas who just glared at her. Weird. She took in a breath of air centered herself and spoke “I’m an Angel of the Lord”. She said matter of factly Sam’s mouth opened and closed trying to find words my own mind was spinning trying to put it together “My real name is Azrael”. She said looking at Gabriel and smiling “The Angel of Death? Are you kidding me?” Gabriel said he was smiling so wide you’d think someone just announced it was trickster day “Its good to see you Gabriel although I told them you weren’t dead but Father refused to believe it know I have a bone to pick with a certain demon”. She walked over to Ruby and sat down, smiling at her “Ruby correct?” She asked I turned my attention to her wanting to hear the conversation “Yes and its Ex-Demon”. Ruby said looking at her hands “Right I apologize, if I remember right you got Sam addicted to demon blood and then tricked him into jump starting the apocalypse correct?” The Angel of Death asked Ruby just nodded still looking at her hands I noticed Dad staring at Sam out of the corner of my eye “But it wasn’t entirely your fault was it Ruby? Why don’t you tell us the story?” Ruby looked up a small smile on her lips “When I first met Sam I was telling the truth I was a demon who remembered how it felt to be human I just wanted to help I never wanted Sam to go down the demon blood road I was going to train him in magic it all changed the night Dean went to Hell, I was upstairs still looking for Lilith Sam and Dean were having a moment in case Dean didn’t make it Lilith found me and forced me back into Hell she took my body and tried to trick them into giving them the demon knife, in Hell Alastair got me and reeducated my brain when I got topside again my mind wanted revenge I knew killing Lilith would jump start judgement day but I didn’t care but then the only way to really get revenge would be to get Sam on Demon blood still I didn’t want to do that everything changed the night Sam and I slept together he acted like nothing happened I mean I wasn’t expecting hand holding and kisses like normal couples but he treated me like garabge so I decided I didn’t care if he got addicted to the blood it would take care of Lilith and get Lucifer set free and that’s all I cared about and I’m sorry I ruined your life and I never meant for that to happen”. Ruby looked at Sam it looked like Sam was actually listening to her “Wait you said Ex-Demon how are you an Ex-Demon?” I asked her she sighed “I was in Purgatory paying for the horrible things I did soon Meg showed up we talked we understood each other we got close then He showed up, that prophet guy Chuck he claimed to be God and made us human saying that we deserved to be human to go to Heaven and be happy so we did”. My mind spun Chuck was God the entire time? He was in front of us the whole time and didn’t step in? He saw what we were going through and he did nothing? Then it became obvious why didn’t I think of it before when Rapheal showed up and Cas died Chuck’s eyes should’ve been burned out he saw an Angel’s true form. The room was stunned into silence “Wait what about you?” I asked Bela she sighed “I was in Hell which I’m sure you remember Dean seeing as you were the one tortured me”, I looked down at my feet “And then Alastair was gone and you were gone and I was in Heaven”. She shrugged “Bela I am so sorry I can’t even begin to tell you how sorry I am for the things I did to you in Hell”. She smiled again “Dean you said something to me in Hell that really got me thinking do you remember? The first time you picked up the blade and you were still upset? You said ‘You don’t deserve this all you wanted was for your Dad to stop and I am so sorry but I have to get home to Sammy’” Of course back when Alastair told him he could go home if he picked up the knife I sighed and pulled Bela into a hug I let her go and turned to Cas “Its late we should all go to bed bedrooms are down that hallway and the last three rooms are the only ones occupied take your pick there is enough for everyone”. Dad stood up “Where are we anyway?” He asked “The Men of Letters bunker you always thought Henry skipped out on you? Yeah well he didn’t he got into some trouble back in the 50’s and hop skipped and jumped to the future and met up with us where he got killed by Abaddon”. I said shortly and briskly I grabbed Cas’ hand and walked off to our room leaving my Dad behind I slammed the door took my shoes off and climbed into bed Cas climbed in beside me and scooted closer to me “Are you still angry with your Dad Dean?” He asked me “The man raised me like a solider not a son he treated me like shit he’s part of the reason I have the issues I have its going to take a lot more than a few days to work out our issues”. He nodded understandly “Your Mom seems like an amazing woman”. I smiled at that “Yeah she is Sammy doesn’t really know her and I’m glad you get to meet her”. I drifted off to sleep with what felt like wings covering me like a blanket.


	3. Chapter 3

I groaned my head was pounding my nose was stuffed up this was just fantastic, I got up put pants on and left the room Cas was probably checking on Heaven, it had been a week since everyone was back and things were nice a little tense with Sam and Dad and Dad and I but we were happy it felt weird to wake up every morning to Mom again but I was getting used to it I stumbled into the living room and sat on the couch “Dean honey everything ok?” A soft voice asked I peeped from over my arm “Yeah just a headache and a cold some hunter’s helper should clear that up”. I reached for the bottle of whiskey and Mom put a hand out to stop me “Why don’t you go lay down and I’ll bring you something to make you feel better”. I nodded and stood up still trying to take the bottle with me “Leave the bottle here Dean”. She said with a smile I put the bottle back on the table and went to my room I closed the curtains and curled up under the blanket.   
“Dean, honey here I don’t know if you remember I used to always make you tomato and rice soup when you were sick”. I sat up slowly looking at my Mom who was holding a tray with a bowl and a glass of milk “Of course I remember how could I forget?” I said lightly. She smiled and handed me the tray I took it setting it on my lap and spooning some of the soup in my mouth, it tasted just like it did when I was little I was so engrossed in the food I didn’t notice when Mom sat on the end of my bed “Dean, I remember”. She said suddenly “Remember what Mom?” I asked her taking another spoonful of soup “When you and Sam went to the past to save me and your father from Anna you warned me not to check on Sam I just wanted to let you know I’m glad I did check on him”. My chewing slowed “I also yelled at your father for how he treated you and I wanted to let you know what he did was wrong”. No shit of course it was wrong all I did was nod and continue eating, when I was full I set the tray over to the side she sighed and got up walking to the door she turned around “Oh and Dean your drinking habit needs to stop it’s a problem”. I looked down with shame I don’t think she understood drinking was the only thing that let me sleep when Cas wasn’t around any other time the memories kept me awake. Thinking back to the past with Sam I drifted to sleep realizing Mom put something in my soup probably and sleeping pill.   
I woke up to a warm body next to me I looked over it was Jo checking my temperature “Sorry didn’t mean to wake you your Mom is a lot like you Dean”. She said with a smile I smiled back at her “Jo I wanted to talk to you”, she looked over got comfortable and motioned for me to speak “I just wanted to apologize for getting you killed”. She looked at me with the you got to be kidding me look and got up walking out of the door without saying a word. My mind wandered while staring at the ceiling but wait that’s when I realized my head didn’t hurt anymore, so I got up and without worrying about putting on pants I walked out of my room totally forgetting it wasn’t just Sam and I anymore, Meg and Bela were both walking out of their separate rooms “Um hi there”. I said Meg rolled her eyes and walked in front of me what I saw when I stepped into the kitchen made my eyes water Mom and Cas were sitting at the table engrossed in a conversation I cleared my throat they both looked up “Hello Dean”. Cas said in that deep voice of his I smiled “Hey Cas”. I said he looked down at his hands and got up “Uh I’m going to go get your tray and stuff from the room”. He walked away with a frown confused I walked after him “Cas whats up you’ve been acting weird for awhile”. Cas stopped walking and turned around in the room “Dean I know that with your Dad around we aren’t going to be together I brought him back because you asked for it but know I’m wishing I didn’t”. What was he talking about why couldn’t we be together? Did I seriously mess something up in a week? “Cas what makes you say that?” He stopped what he was doing and stepped closer to me “You have never shown an interest in guys before and why would you pick me to start having an interest in anyway I’m too plain to be with someone like Dean Winchester”. I sighed and stepped closer to him filling the gap and kicking the door closed with my foot “I know I’m emontially constipated and I don’t tell you enough but the moment you walked into that barn I knew you would change my life I didn’t know I would be feeling the way I do but Cas you aren’t plain I love everything you do from not understanding pop culture to the way your lips turn up just a little before you say an ‘H’ I love your cute little squinting Cas you’re everything to me, and I’m sorry it took me so long to say it but Castiel I love you”.   
Cas’s eyes wondered around the room a moment before meeting mine once again, “I love you too, Dean. I have from the beginning.” He says smiling.  
I grab his hand and guide him to my bedroom, laying him on my bed. My hands slip around his waist as I pull him on top of me.  
“Let me show you how much I love you.” I say.  
Cas looks confused for mere seconds before giving me a knowing look.  
“Can I?” I ask softly, taking his opinion into mind.  
He gives a curt nod before I slam my lips into his. I kiss him deeply, allowing my hands to roam his body. I feel Cas’s fingers trace my shirtless chest, finding my happy trail. His fingers are gently, but rough. Warmth spreads throughout my body, making me shiver. It felt so good to be this close to him.  
I slip my fingers into the edge of his jeans, teasing him slightly. My lips trail from his soft, supple lips to his neck. I nip softly, causing him to moan. My entire body heats up with every moan I bring from his lips.   
Finally, I can’t take it anymore. I push Cas’s shirt off gently, yet hungrily. Every fiber of my being begins to beg for him.   
Suddenly the thought crosses my mind; I’ve never touched another man. What do I even do? I bite my lower lip as I pull his jeans off of him. His erection stands good six or so inches. My heart jumps out of my chest.   
Cas looks into my, expecting me to help him. I was just as lost as he was, but I was also willing to do anything to make him feel good.  
“I’m nervous.” He says softly.  
“To be honest, I am too,” I whisper in his ear, “But we won’t go all the way yet.” I smile and kiss his softly to reassure him.  
I pull my jeans off and join Cas. His eyes widen and he bites his lip. I was pretty big, and he could tell.   
I climbed on top of his waist, stroking myself and him together, rubbing our cocks together in my hand. It felt so good. I sped up my pace. Soon Cas and I were moaning, my body shaking as well as his. We moaned louder and louder until finally both of us came in unison.   
I got off his Cas, laying down next to him, panting. I kissed him softly, running my hand through his hair.   
“Dean,” He whispers after the kiss, “I um… I need to be cleaned up…” He trails off.  
I chuckle and hand him a dirty shirt.  
“I love you.” He whispers after he is all clean.  
“I love you too.” I reply, pulling Cas in close, holding him to my bare, sweaty chest.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up content with Cas still laying over me this is how I wanted to wake up every morning like this and that’s when I noticed Cas was asleep, which was not a good sign “Angels don’t sleep”. Said a voice from the doorway I looked up Gabriel was standing there leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest and a sad smile on his face “Do you know what’s going on with him?” I asked in a whisper Gabriel sighed “We wanted to wait to tell you and Sammy he still doesn’t know”, Gabriel paused if I didn’t know any better I would say his eyes watered “When Heaven gets new Angels a few of the old ones have to go, usually the ones who have been disloyal, or in our case helped stop the apocalypse lose their Grace so it can go to the other Angels”. Gabriel finally spit out I looked down at the sleeping man beside me who looked so happy and content with his life, I combed my fingers through his hair thinking the door across from mine opened and Sam came out dressed in his jogging outfit “Hey what’s up?” He asked Gabriel who just smiled at him “Nothing Samsquatch just teasing your brother”. He pushed off the wall and closed the door behind him I didn’t know what to do if Cas wasn’t an Angel anymore then what did that mean? Was he hopeless? Did he feel bad? Or regret saving me? I shook my head Cas loves me even if he doesn’t have his wings he’ll still love me.   
Cas finally woke and after talking a little we got dressed and walked hand in hand to the living room I could hear unfamiliar giggles and a big booming laugh and when we stepped inside the scene that met me almost made me die laughing Dad and Mom were sitting on the couch Dad had Mom pinned down and was tickling her Cas smiled at me and I smiled back it was nice to see them normal like this, finally noticing we were there Dad stopped and looked up “Hey boys how’s it going”. He asked I smiled a little “Good”. I turned to Cas “Hey we still have to question that teacher”. Cas nodded “I can do it this time Dean if I can find my badge you stay here”. I nodded and went over to the drawer in the kitchen “Ok so do you want to be Spears or Sixx today?” I asked him he grinned “Sixx”. He said I chuckled a little and handed him his badge “Go get your monkey suit on I’ll have something to eat redy for you “. He nodded and walked to the bedroom, I knew Cas liked red meat most of all so I made some bacon and sausage for him, after a while he came out with his tie undone, Mom and Dad were watching us with curious eyes “Dean I’ve never tied a tie without just wishing it into existence”. Cas said I smiled and walked closer wiping my hands on a towel “Its easy here I can do it for you”. I grabbed ahold and worked the tie “I remember the day Sammy had a schoo thing I didn’t want to go so I stayed home but he needed his tie tied Dad was on a hunt we were in the hotel getting ready and I teached him how and he said it was stupid”. Cas smiled at me when I was done I gave him a quick peck and slapped his butt he jumped a little and turned to glare at me Mom laughed at us “Hey Cas don’t do anything stupid you see something call me use the codes”. He nodded “And Cas”, he turned back around with his hand on the door “I love you”. I said he smiled widely at me “I love you too Dean”. He opened the door and walked outside that’s when I realized he forgot the keys “Hey babe wait up”. I yelled jogging a little and grabbing the keys from the drawer he stopped “Yes Dean?” He asked me I threw him the keys and he caught them “Don’t forget baby”. I said with a smile he looked down at the keys in his hand and smiled “You trust me with her?” He asked silently, I nodded “Just be careful with her will you?” I asked him he nodded and got in the drivers seat he then pulled out and drove down the road, I sighed and walked back in the house “You guys are adorable”. A sickening voice said it was a voice I was hoping to forget turning around slowly I was met with a guy wearing the same vessel as before sick no longer melting off he had his arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his face “Dean I thought you would remember me after all I did wear your brother once”. Lucifer said my throat closed up “What the hell do you want?” I asked him after a while “Relax I’m on orders from my Father I can’t touch you or your brother and I have to be a good Angel I also can’t come in all I want is to talk to Gabriel”. I looked toward the door “OK I’ll go get him I guess”. I jogged in the house “Gabriel!” I yelled Mom and Dad got up from the couch and walked over to me looking at me with curious eyes finally Gabriel and Sam who I guess was back from his jog came in “What’s up Dean-o you look like you seen a ghost”. I sighed and tried to center myself “Your brother is outside”, I said slowly he raised a brow “You know was in a Cage now isn’t, a great big bag of Dicks, wore my brother once!” I yelled Gabriel froze, the room was dead silent and then everyone moved to the door at once. Still he stood there looking at the road back facing us when he realized someone was there he turned and smiled “Well, I ask for one and I get the whole clan”, he said he smiled “Nice to see you again Sam keeping my meat suit warm for me?” He asked Sam who glared “Go to Hell”. He told him he chuckled a little “Been there didn’t agree with me know I just wanted to let everyone know that I’m back, and I’m sorry because I was a good boy I was able to hop out of the Cage dearest Dad just needed new Angels and we all know what happens then I use the last of my mojo to get over here I’m not an Angel anymore I’m a freaking mud monkey I guess what I’m asking is can I stay with you just for a few weeks?” I looked to Sam who motioned for me to come closer “He’s not an Angel so he can’t hurt us let him stay”. Sam said still looking at Gabriel and his brother I nodded Sam was right he wasn’t a threat anymore and maybe having him around would be a good thing “Fine you can stay just for a little while”. He smiled at Dean Dad spoke up “Who is this anyway?” He asked me well shit I sighed “Not important right now uh call him Luci”. I said grabbing his arm and dragging them all inside.   
Mom refused to let me practice in the gun range saying “Your still recovering Dean you need rest”. That’s what landed me here sitting on the couch watching “Game of Thrones” and eating bacon, hearing the sound like something pouring down the sink I peared over Mom had all the whiskey, and ahchol and was pouring them all down the sink “What the hell are you doing Mom?” I asked her getting up from my chair “Dean, you and your Father have a problem so no more drinking”. I stared at her but not wanting to argue I just slowly sat back down a few mintues later Dad walked in not finding any beer he asked where it was and that is why Mom and Dad are yelling at each other I put my head in my hands I was hoping dying would fix their problems but I guess not “What the hell is going on Dean?” Sam asked over the yelling “Welcome to the first five years of my life this is nothing wait until they throw things at each other or when Mom brings up an affair he had”. I said gravelly clicking on the next episode of “Game of Thrones” Sam came around the couch and sat down by my feet “Why are they fighting?” Sam asked sadly I scoffed “Well Mom decided me and Dad are acholics so she poured all the alchohl down the drain but I think I heard something about ‘You’re the one that let our sons be hunters what the hell is the protect Sammy thing Dean is important too because of you our son has nightmares of hell’ but hey whose really listening?” I said with a dark chuckle Sam nodded “Dad said they had the perfect marriage I just can’t believe they hated each other so much”. Sam said watching the TV I shrugged and ate another piece of bacon, hearing my phone ring I got up to get it, it was Cas.   
C: Dean I’m on my way back home the case isn’t a case I’m positive but uh we have a problem.  
D: What kind of problem?  
C: A relationship problem Dean.  
Cas hung up after that what the hell? “What did Cas want?” Sam asked me I turned around still in shock “To tell me that the case wasn’t actually a case and somehow we have a problem him and me”. Sam froze and got up “I’m just gonna go in my room and uh read or something”. He got up fast but I chased after him “What are talking about Sam?” He sighed “Yesterday I saw Lisa in the store she remembered me I barely got out of the store she wasa demanding I tell you were you were”. The world slowed Lisa remembered? What the Hell? “What did you tell her?” I asked him feeling like my mouth was full of cotton “I told her I didn’t know but the last I saw you you were in Kansas Cas must have ran into her”. I nodded “The case was in Lawerence Lisa does remember, she put together Lawrenece with Kansas shit”. I sat back on the couch and groaned Mom and Dad were still fighting and our happy little bubble was slowly falling apart piece by piece.   
Dad and Mom stopped fighting after Dad left with a slam of the Bunker door, Mom was cooking a bug dinner still smiling despite the fight that lasted three hours, soon after the lasgna was put in the oven he arrived with a guest and I froze when I saw her she hadn’t changed a day Lisa was frowning at me her arms crossed over her chest Cas walked up to me and kissed my cheek I insticly leaned into his touch “I’ll be in our room give you guys some privacy”. I nodded and soon Lisa and I were alone the tension in the room was thick I opened my mouth to say something but she held her hand up “No Dean I’m going to talk your going to listen, I get it ok you didn’t want Ben and I to get hurt so you thought you would leave well its not really new for you is it? Leaving when people need you just when we start getting close your brother comes back from the dead and you leave not even explaining what happened when you pushed my son! Dean why couldn’t you just leave our minds alone? Did you really think that it would last Dean? And then I get my memories back I go to the store in the town I moved into with Ben and my sister I see Sam and I ask him where you were because I wanted to talk to you he tells me he doesn’t know but he did! Does everyone lie to me? I go to Kansas I do some research of my own and then Castiel walks in so I jump on the chance to talk to him he is the only one who told me the truth! I ask him what has happened in the last few years and he tells me you two are together is that why you really left? Cause you were Gay? I gave you the choice we didn’t have to be together and you knew that Dean!” I stepped closer to her “Are you done?” I asked her she nodded and motioned for me to talk “ I didn’t leave because I’m in love with Cas, I left for your protection Crowley kidnapped you to get to me so I made Cas wipe your memory and you want to know why I acted like I did with Ben? I was turning into a vampire I didn’t want to hurt him! As soon as I got out of there I ran and cured myself”. She shook her head slightly tears gathering in her eyes “ I want the truth Lisa, there is to much concidence for Ben to not be mine I just want to know is Ben mine?” I asked her she turned away and I heard her suck in a breath “God, ok fine I didn’t want to tell you because I was worried you would run off then I saw how good you were with Ben teaching him about cars and helping with girls and I was on the verge of telling you but yes Ben is yours”. She said I had to sit down and put my head in my hands “Where is he? Are his memories back to?” I asked her with my head still in my hands, she sat down next to me “Yeah he’s not that mad at you though his exact words ‘If I’m going to be a Hunter than at least I remember what Dean taught me’”. I looked over at her with wide eyes “What do you be a Hunter?” She sighed and her voice broke a little “Before we got our memories back I was living with my sister a vampire broke in and attacked us he captured Ben and I, I still don’t know how we got away but he killed my sister Ben said he would get revenge and has been hunting ever since he’s in Lawrence right now with a ghost case”. She said I got up from the breakfast counter and grabbed my coat and my keys “Come on, get in the car I’m, going to get Cas this stops now”. I walked up down the hall but Cas stood with there already with his arms crossed after hearing us no longer yelling at each other Mom came out “What’s going on?” She asked I sighed “I’m going to get my son and stop him from hunting and hopefully he’ll come back here”. I explained, Sam flew out of his room “Ben is yours?” He asked quickly I nodded he gulped and smiled he shooed me forward and I ran out the door Cas trailing behind me Lisa sat in the backseat looking at her hands I got in the car turned over the engine and Cas put in “Cherry Pie” I smiled and drove as fast as I could to Lawrence.   
Lisa gave us directions to where Ben was and when I asked her why she let him hunt she informed me that he’s eighteen now and she didn’t have a say in the matter. I sighed and pulled up to the house Ben was waiting outside on his phone in his hand he looked up when we pulled up and smiled “Dean!” He shouted and bounded down the steps with a huge smile on his face, I hugged him when he got to me and ruffled his long hair “Your starting to look like your Uncle Sam with all that hair”. His eyes widen “Dean, he didn’t know I was going to tell him on the way back”. Great just great “Wait your my Dad?” He asked, I nodded he smiled a little more and got in the car on the way back he explained that he got his memories back first and then slowly his Mom did too, he asked what I was up to the last few years and Cas spoke up “We have a house with Dean’s parents, some friends and family, and now you guys hopefully you’ll like it”. I smiled at him “I was worried you know”. I told him he looked at me and squinted “Why?” He asked me turning back to look at me “When you said we had relationship problems I thought you met someone else and were leaving me in the dust”. He smiled and kissed my cheek “Dean, that would never happen”. I smiled “Good because I have guns and I’ll hunt you down”. Cas chuckled and turned up the radio.  
We arrived at the Bunker and we all went inside Mom was taking food out of the oven and smiled at us “You must me Lisa and Ben, I’m Mary Dean’s Mom it’s a pleasure to meet you”. They shook hands and sat down. Soon everyone came out for food Bobby smiled when he found out Ben was mine my Dad just snorted when he got back from wherever he went “Ok so if I’m going to be staying here can at least get peoples name’s?” Ben asked I took a drink of my Coke and nodded “We have Jo, Ellen, Bobby, John, Mary, Bela, Ruby, Meg, Adam, Benny, Pamela, Ash, Gabriel, Castiel, and Sam”. They all said their greeting “Well who are the new comers Dean?” Bela asked I smiled “This is my son Ben and his Mom Lisa”. The sound of silverware hitting the table was all around me “SON?” They all shouted “Yeah you know when a Mommy and a Daddy love each other or when said Dad is passing through town meets a very pretty dancer..” I was enterupted by Jo “We know how it works Dean we’re just surprised that you have a kid”. Jo took a bite of her salad, I rolled my eyes at her I noticed Lisa looking at Cas and I strangely “But wait how did their memories back after all this time?” I asked the ex-angels in the room “Well from what I understand Cassie’s Grace was keeping their memories on lockdown but now that none of the angels have any Grace it went away”. Lucifer stated from the entryway, all eyes went to him Cas froze and looked at me I put my hands up “You heard him he doesn’t have any Grace it was Sam’s idea to let him stay here in the first place”. I told him he shook his head and went back to eating “Who is that anyway?” Lisa asked I sighed deeply and put my fork down “This is an Archangel and before you guys freak out he’s harmless now all we have to worry about is his snark”. They nodded cautiously Jo and Ellen were still glaring at him knowing exactly who he was “This is the Archangel Lucifer”. I said again forks were heard clanking on the table “ Why is he even here?” Cas asked “He used the last of his mojo to get here I guess God let him out of the Cage and he here is”. I told them all of course everyone was a little skeptical of him but they treated him civilly which is all I can ask.  
After showing Lisa and Ben where they could sleep Cas and I went to our room Cas frowning at the clothes I handed him “Why can’t I just sleep in what I’m wearing?” He asked I chuckled “Because when you go to sleep you wear pajamas not a suit now come on put it on”. Cas sighed and took his clothes off and put the pajamas I handed him on he climbed into bed next to me and after a while we both fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks went by without a hitch Jo and Ellen found a bar that was for lease and with the help of Ash opened it up calling it “The Roadhouse” after the one that burnt down, Mom and Dad still fought over Hunting but things were easier Pamela started the psyic thing again. Ben stopped hunting and got an apartment in town with Lisa, Benny and Adam came to be bestfriends and soon got jobs in the Roadhouse with Jo and Ellen, Bela, Ruby, and Meg stayed at the Bunker still not used to being human, Meg and Ruby were together which was weird for me but not everyone else I guess, Gabriel and Sam got even closer and so did Cas and I everyone was finally happy. We had family dinners every Sunday and Mom cooked every night her and Sammy got closer while Dad and I got further apart. He didn’t like how I trusted the Angels who weren’t even Angels anymore, and said that I wasn’t a hunter or I wasn’t the son he rasied which usually left in a fight between us, me telling him he didn’t raise me to be a person he raised me to be a solider, him telling me that I was a selfish brat and he should’ve left me in that fire, so that is the story of how Mom came in to the basement and kicked Dad out of the Bunker, it has been over two months since everyone came back and now I didn’t have to be around my Dad who says he wants his sons happy but gives Cas and Gabriel dirty looks still makes jokes about fairies and really nothing has changed with Dad at all. Then one day everything changed it all started with a knock on the Bunker door “I got it!” Yelled Sam as he bounded toward the door Gabriel, and Cas were getting pop culture sessions with “Star Wars” in the Living Room, suddenly was thrown into the table behind the couch I sprang up quickly Lilith stood there with a smile on her face “Hello boys miss me?” She walked down the few steps into the dining room and looked around “Nice place you got here almost couldn’t find you, then a little kidnapping a little torture and that little brother of yours sang like a cannary”. She said I reached for the demon knife and was flung into the wall “That’s just rude Dean we had so much in the Pit and your going to try an kill me again?” I struggled against the invisible force holding me to the wall Lilith walked over to Cas he glared at her “So its true, the disobedient Angels get their mojo taken away this should be fun”. She threw Cas and he flew through the glass doors, I struggled harder Sam was still unconscious on the table, Lucifer ran out of his room and froze “Lilith stop this”. He commanded power in his voice Lilith froze and got on her knees “Leave this place and never return now!” He commanded she left in smoke and I fell off the wall and ran straight for Cas he was bleeding everywhere “We need to get him to a hospital”. I said Sam groaned and sat up holding his head “He’s not an Angel he can’t heal we need to get him to a hospital”. I repeated Lucifer stepped closer with his hand out, he placed it on Cas and his wounds closed I blinked and looked up at him “I may have lied I had a little bit of Grace left so I gave it to Castiel”. Should I be mad? Hell yes am I? Hell no “Thank you”. I told him he shrugged it off and went back to his room.   
After we all cleaned up and laid on the couches in the Living Room we put on a movie just for background noise Gabriel refused to let Sam sleep, saying that he could have a concussion and I watched over Cas like a hawk as he slept finally Jo and Mom came home and with the help of the angels we put sigils that would ward off Lilith all around us. “Mom stop fussing I’m fine I’ve had worse”. Mom was bandaging Sam’s hands and she frowned at him “Your not helping Sammy, I wasn’t here for you to bandage anything when you were younger but I’m back and I know how to bandage a hand”. She said softly Sam stopped struggling at her words, I looked over at Cas who was sleeping on the couch he had a look of pain on his face and I wished I could help him but there was nothing I could do for him but let him sleep. Sam had a faraway look in his eyes “What’s up Sammy?” I asked him he looked up “For some reason I was thinking of the mystery spot”. He said Gabriel looked at his hands again “I never did apologize for that by the way I thought by showing you no matter what you did Dean was going to die that you would stop trying to stop it but I never realized how much you loved each other and I did get it when I killed him for good and you did literally everything to get him back that’s why all you had to do was say please and I gave him back you reminded me of myself that’s when I first realized I loved you”. Sam smiled and then grimaced as Mom tied a strip of gauze across his knuckles, “Sorry” She mutters Sam shrugs her off when she’s finished she smiles pats his head and walks off to the back of the Bunker Sam watches her go with sad eyes “Hey do you really think Lilith will stay away just because of some sigils and a warning from her ex master?” I asked Sam thought for a moment “Yeah I mean the Angels know what their doing and Lucifer was pretty angry even if she doesn’t know he has no Grace he’s still an Archangel and their called Heaven’s most fear weapon for a reason not just because they have Grace”. Sam said I nodded Gabriel was flipping through some books when he froze his hand still on the page, eyes wide, face pale “Gabe what’s wrong?” Sam asked him he looked over at Cas “Cassie do you remember Anna?” He looked up and nodded grimly “We all remember Anna she tried to kill my parents”. I said Gabriel shook his head and set the book in the middle of the counter and pointed “Annalisha”. I froze the coffee cup in my hand crashing to the ground and shattering “Micheal’s daughter rumor has it she’s part Angel part Demon, but her Grace was ripped out and she fell, was reborn on Earth and then found her Grace again “. Sam read but I wasn’t really paying attention Gabriel was looking at me knowingly like he knew exactly what was going on “Care to share with the class Dean-o?” He said bitterly with his arms crossed over his chest, I cleared my throat “A couple years before I found Sam at Stanford, Dad and I were on a vampire case in New Orleans I went to a bar met a girl named Annelisha she was beautiful and exotic and amazing and I fell in love I told her the secret but she had a secret of her own, she told me about her being part demon and I tried to kill her but she ran off I never told Dad because he would be pissed I never saw her again after that”. Gabriel slid off of the table “Yeah and she came to her Uncle crying about Dean Winchester the Mystery Spot wasn’t just me it was her too we are going to find her and try to have her help us”. He stormed off angrily toward the door and Sam followed behind him I grabbed the book and some other stuff “Cas stay here keep Mom company we’ll be back soon”. Cas nodded and I gave him a quick peck on the lips and got in the driver’s seat of the Impala I turned the key and was met with Elvis on the radio “I can’t help falling in love with you” I nodded “Elvis. I can dig Elvis”. I pulled out of the parking spot and flew down the road “Head back to New Orleans Bourbon Street a law firm”. I nodded knowing the place well I pushed the gas pedal down and turned the radio up when I heard the smacking on lips behind me gross.   
Finally we arrived and pulled the car into the parking lot we all got out Gabriel had finally calmed down and was holding Sam’s hand I opened the door and walked in I was met with the exact same layout as the last time I was here it had to be eleven years but Anna didn’t like change so that didn’t surprise me we walked up to the front desk and I smiled at the woman “Hi were looking for Annelisha?” I told her she smiled at me “Do you have an appointment?” She asked I shook my head “Tell her, her Uncle and some friends are here”. Recongnition dawned on her and she smiled “Just a moment”. She walked down the hallway and I could hear the murmering of talking and then the sound of a chair pushing away from the desk and high heels clacking down the hallway fast, before she even turned the corner she spoke in her voice with a slight accent “Uncle Gabriel I was wondering when I would see you again”. Her voice trailed off when she finally saw who was with Gabriel and she froze, just for a second and then anger sparked in her eyes Gabriel drug Sam away from us and she raised a hand a slapped me. Hard. I lifted my hand to my face “How dare you show your face around here after you hurt me like that”. She said lowly I raised my hands in defense “I’m sorry I was wrong but we need to talk”. I motioned to Gabriel and she smiled “So this is Sam, your little geeky brother, doesn’t look to geeky to me he’s actually really buff”. She stepped closer to Sam and put her hand on his chest “Hey back off Anna Samsquatch is taken”. She looked down at Gabriel and smirked “Come with me”. She walked ahead and I actually got a chance to look at her she was wearing a tight skirt with stiletto heels, her long auburn hair was braided down her back I knew she had emerald green eyes and a bright smile. We walked to her office and shut the door behind her “Alright now if my source is correct you need help with the Angel’s getting their Grace back, and Lilith”. She sat on the edge of her desk and Gabriel nodded “No problem as long as my Dad isn’t there”. She said “That dick? We haven’t been able to find him”. She nodded and smiled “OK let me just go home tell my house I’ll be gone for a few days and I’ll be there”. Gabriel shook his head “You should be the same size as Mary call your husband from the road we have a wounded Angel on our hands”. She rolled her eyes at him “Let’s go”.


	6. Chapter 6

“You still have the same car?” Annalisha said as we stepped outside Sam chuckled I glared, I went to say something but noticed she had a phone up to her ear “Drake, my Uncle came to town I needed to go I’ll be back soon yes I know I love you too let me talk Deana,” There was a pause “Hi baby girl mommy will be home soon I have business to take care of I love you!” She paused with a smile and hung up the phone I quirked an eyebrow at her “What can’t I move on with a husband and kids?” She asked and climbed into the front seat “I was more curious as to where Deana came from?” She froze “So I named a kid after my first love sue me now can we go?” She asked impatiently I chuckled and turned on the car and made a bee line for Kansas.  
On the way back my phone rang looking at the caller id I noticed it was Cas.  
C: Hey Dean on your way back can you pick up some chicken and flour?  
D: Yeah sure babe anything else.  
C: (chuckles) I like that, no nothing but you. I love you  
D: I love you too  
I hung up the phone and put it back in the cup holder next to me Annalisha was looking at me with an eyebrow quirked “What can’t I move on with a boyfriend?” I asked she choked a little and coughed “My source left that out God I was hoping not to be blind sided”. She said after she caught her breath “Who is your source anyway?” I asked as I turned into the exit for the grocery store “If I tell you she won’t be a secret will she?” She said “Oh so it’s a girl is it Azrael?” I asked her she laughed a tinkly laugh something I missed “No I trust Azrael to look after Sam which is what I told her to do I didn’t tell her to fake her death but whatever no its someone a little closer to home”. She said with a smirk Gabriel gasped “Charlie Bradburry”. It was my turn to laugh but then I looked over at Annelisha who was fiddling with her hands “Are you kidding me? Is no one who they say they are?” She looked over “She is Charlie and she is your friend she’s also been helping me with information and finding Chuck”. I turned into the parking lot and parked “Wait here you know the rules”. She rolled her eyes at me.   
Inside the store I was finally able to find a bathroom and cry I never wanted to see Annelisha again and the feelings I had for her are still there, they never really left but the feelings for Cas are stronger is this what it feels like when your in a love triangle? No she’s married I’m with Cas I wiped the tears from my face and got to the small list Cas asked for and wondering what he could be cooking. After paying for the items I went to the car and threw the bags into the back seat hitting Gabriel in the face with the chicken, I chuckled and started the car Annelisha was looking at me with curious eyes but there was something else maybe sympathy? There’s no way she could’ve known what was going on in the store or his own internal battle.  
“Cas we’re home!” I called hanging up the keys Annelisha was looking around with wonder “This place is amazing imagine all the research to be done years even!” I looked at her with my own bitch-face “I forgot how much of a nerd you were”. I told her she turned and glared at me Cas and Mom walked out with smiles on their faces as soon as Cas saw Annelisha he dropped to his knees and looked at the floor confused I looked at Gabriel who just smiled “You may rise Castiel, today I am just as you”. She said with a smile, Cas rose to his feet and looked at her meekly “Anyone care to explain what just happened?” I asked Annelisha turned around “In Heaven it is customary to bow and not directly look at me”. I raised an eyebrow at her, she huffed “I am the only daughter and Archangel has ever had and not just an angel but also part demon although at the time no one knew that I was like you would see a Queen”. She walked forward to Mom “It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Winchester”. She beamed at her “I’m Annelisha you can call me Anna or if Anna’s indestrictions were too hard to look past you can call me Lisha like Dean used to before he decided I deserved to die”. She walked off her heels clicking on the floor “Do you mind if I pull boxes out and do some research?” She asked we shook our heads, she smiled wide and got to work, realizing what she was really there for she went over to Cas and looked back at us “You may want to close your eyes”. She said, we all closed our eyes and I heard Cas gasp in pain, it was all I could do to keep my eyes closed when I was given the ok for now to open them Cas was on the ground his chest was glowing faintly but when I blinked it was gone he smiled and hugged Lisha, she looked surprised at first and pulled away slightly, she cleared her throat “Next Uncle Gabriel”. She smiled and we closed our eyes again the process was repeated through Gabriel, and Lucifer although she looked faintly scared of her Uncle “Its good to see you again Annelisha how long has it been?” He asked her she replied shakily “Since Sodom”. He smiled “Yeah, you really helped me out there little niece”. She looked at her feet and Gabriel stood up “Leave her alone she wasn’t herself”. Lucifer chuckled and walked away I looked at Lisha with an eyebrow raised, she ran off to the basement Gabriel sighed “When Anna first fell she was only a demon she helped Luci kill a bunch of Angels and he refuses to let her live it down”.   
I stared at the boxes in front of me “You expect me to read these? Uh no”. I said I could Lisha chuckle over the box “Fine then”. She said, the Bunker door opened and Lisa and Ben walked through Lisa looked exhausted and froze when she saw the new comer “Who is she?” Lisa asked I put my head in my hands too many ex’s for one room “Lisa meet Annalisha you guys have a lot in common you both dated the same guy except Lisa’s dating ended in a kid and Lisha’s didn’t”. The sound of a book hitting the table was heard and I looked over at her “Hold up why didn’t Charlie mention this so you have a kid, dating an Angel, bestfriends with my older brothe-“. She broke off like she just said something she wasn’t supposed to, I stood “What the hell do you mean your older brother?” I asked her she looked down and refused to look at me that’s when Bobby and Crowley came out of the hall Crowley looked at her and froze “Mother of Sin”. He said she turned around and smiled at him “Hey Fergus”. She said lightly “Little Sister its been a while”. The whole room got silent I stood up fast making the room spin “Crowley is your older brother?” I asked “Ok so story time back in Heaven time Crowley was an Angel he ripped his Grace out when Anna ripped out mine fell and we were both reborn as ‘humans’ to a witch mother he was a few mintues older than I we grew up, he sold his soul, died, went to Hell, became a demon, and you know the story from there”. I was shocked Crowley and her rolled their eyes at us “I mean really people your entire existence is one giant plot twist and this is to much to handle Bobby and I seeing each other wasn’t too much but me being an Angel is? Want to know something else? Naomi wasn’t an Angel”. He said this time it was Cas’ turn to look at him strangely “What was she then?” He asked Crowley shrugged “No idea but we had a thing once upon a time and she mentioned that she wasn’t an Angel”. We all silently mulled over the information while Lisha introduced herself to the new comers and went back to research, Sam and her were going at it with the boxes, pulling books out reading through them, putting them back and then labeling boxes I walked over to Cas and flung an arm over his shoulders, Cas relaxed and then shrugged off my arm, I looked at him confused “I have some buissness to do in town mind if I use the Impala?” He asked quickly “Sure Cas”. He smiled back at me and went to the door leaving quickly “Oh my God”. Sam said looking at his computer “What is it Sammy?” I asked him stepping closer “Chuck published more books”. He said scrolling “I really don’t wan to hear about Chuck”. The stupid lying prophet that wasn’t even a prophet the dude was God and he seen what was happening and did nothing a gust of wind swept through the Bunker and light filled every crevice it was so bright I had to shield my eyes a man stood in the middle of the room when I opened my eyes and made the whole room freeze.


	7. Chapter 7

Like literally freeze the only ones still able to move were Lisha, Gabriel and I, Chuck Shurley said fake prophet was standing in the middle of the room smiling at me I walked forward with purpose and pulled my fist back hitting him in the face as hard as I could and feeling the pleasant crack of bone breaking “How dare you show your face around here? We looked for you, we asked if you could help us, you made us think you were some guy given visions and writing a book you watched as I fell apart for my brother and as your kids tore each other up and all you did was sit there you had the power to stop this shit and you did nothing!” I yelled Lisha had to hold me back from hitting him again her eyes told me to shut up and listen to his explanation, Chuck was holding his nose and glaring “See this is why I didn’t show up earlier, Dean I understand your angry but until recently I wanted to stay out of it I gave everyone freewill and then everyone messed it up I wasn’t going to interfere but your thoughts about me are very loud, Dean now I understand that you are angry but you have to understand I was in danger to do you think I wanted to watch you and your brother find happiness just to have it destroyed I gave you things to help you, I gave you Castiel, he was meant for you Dean and you pushed him away, you have to understand that it wasn’t easy for me to sit and watch but things are getting bad with Lilith back that means you bringing your loved ones back upset the balance anyone and everyone who died or you killed that was a main player is coming back you’re going to have a lot on your hands in the next few months and a gift should be arriving soon for you and Castiel do not send it away, do not try to run off, fight like you’ve never fought before and you will be rewarded”. Chuck ranted for a while and then put a hand on my shoulder “Dean what I’m going to ask of you isn’t going to be easy keep this meeting a secret you have a rat in your house”. And with that Chuck was gone and the room unfroze, I looked at Gabriel who was looking at me with a panic in his eyes.   
After sitting down with Gabriel and talking about who the rat could be a loud knock was heard on the Bunker door “I got it”. Cas said as he walked to the door, he opened it and then closed it he was holding a basket with a blanket in it “Uh Dean the letter and stuff is addressed to us”. I walked over there fast and froze at the bundled up baby in the basket and the letter sitting on top of it, the baby had jet black hair and “Are those wings?” I asked Cas nodded I grabbed the letter and tore it open holding it between me and Cas, Cas read it out loud to the rest of the Bunker.  
“Dear Castiel and Dean,   
Your probably really confused as to why I am giving you this gift, since the day Castiel left Heaven I kept a little of his Grace for safe keeping but the time has come since you both uh showed your love for each other I fashioned the Grace into a baby half Dean and half Castiel this child is blessed by me and will grow like a normal child, this is my gift to you Dean I speak solely to you know do not run away from this, do not think you need to protect this child Annelisha will assist you she is on my orders, Dean and Castiel I wish you the best and remember sometime good things turn bad.   
Sincerest Apologies for all the wrong that’s happened,   
Chuck   
Cas finished reading the letter and looked at the baby still asleep in the basket he smiled down at her and she opened her eyes she had the brightest green eyes I’ve ever seen “Uh we’re just going to give you and Cas some time come get us when your ready”. Sam said and ushered everyone out of the room I looked over at my daughter that was going to take some time to get used to “She’s ours Dean she was blessed and she’s ours”. Cas was still smiling down at her “We need a name for her Cas”. Cas thought for a moment and then smiled “Deana-Jo Rae Winchester”. Cas said my eyes watered a little bit and I pushed Cas aside a little bit and picked her up carefully supporting her head Cas fixed her wings and smiled at her “I think that’s perfect Cas, go get everyone else?” I asked him he nodded and walked away I sat down on a chair and held Deana-Jo close to my chest she cooed and made baby noises I smiled at her, I never thought this would be a thing in my life for once I was happy. Mom was the first one over to us “What’s her name?” She asked me her voice cracking slightly “Deana-Jo Rae Winchester two first names”. I told her she smiled and sat down across form us Sam was next and all he did was hold out his arms, I gave her over reluctantly and Sam smiled “Who would’ve have thought Dean would be a Dad huh?” Sam said I smiled that sounded nice.   
Ellen and Jo walked in soon after that confusion all over their faces, “Another girl you got pregnant Dean?” Ellen asked me I shook my head and they both walked over to get a closer look “Holy shit she looks just like Cas except for the eyes, those are Dean’s what’s going on?” Jo asked I smiled “She is mine and Cas’ Chuck made her from Cas’ Grace in case you can’t notice the wings”. Jo stared wide eyed at Deana-Jo “What did you guys name her?” She asked I smiled, Mom smiled “Deana-Jo Rae Winchester”. Jo looked up from Deana-Jo and smiled wide she bent down and hugged me, finally the day must’ve gotten to the tiny baby in Sam’s arms and she cried softly, Sam handed her to Cas who looked pertified “Shit do we still have some of things from when we had Bobby-John Sam?” Mom raised and eyebrow at me “A shifter baby we took care of and I think there in the basement after we unloaded the storage unit Lisha’s down there now I’ll go see if she can find it”. Made since that Lisha didn’t want to be around kids she probably missed her own, a few mintues later Sam came back up with a few boxes and Lisha was holding a few boxes and smirking at Sam’s expression that’s when I noticed she wasn’t wearing the same thing when she first got here she was wearing a short white dress and heels.  
“What just happened down there?” I asked Gabriel was at the department store getting cute baby clothes “Nothing uh just uh nothing”. Sam said quickly “I caught him staring at my ass like his brother”. Lisha said walking to the table “I was not staring I was looking at the tattoo on your thigh”. I laughed knowing which tattoo he was talking about it made Lisha blush “Not the only tattoo she has Sammy but I know why you were staring look familiar?” I asked him he nodded slowly and I drew up my shirt to show everyone else “It was Vegas we had been together five months we got matching tattooes”. She said quickly I laughed “No I got it and then came home and someone wanted it too but you put it way to close to your ass”. She stuck her tongue out at me “The spot you have it on is already taken up by Enochian words”. Cas handed me Deana-Jo “I think I’m holding her wrong”. I stepped closer and took the baby in my arms “Look Cas its easy place her in the crook of your arm by the elbow support her head and dodge the wings”. I chuckled a little Cas held her close and relaxed a little more “Thank you Dean”. I shrugged “Kids are pretty durable one time Dad didn’t have any formula so I fed Sam spaghetti-os that I had blended as much as it could be blended and look he’s fine”. I didn’t mention the fact that I went hungry for that, and Dad yelled and hit me because that was the only food we had at the moment “Sam also rolled out of my arms one time sleeping in a motel and hit his head on the floor”. I laughed Sam glared at me   
Cas sat in the rocking chair that Gabriel brought back I sat on the couch and had a movie on low on the TV she had a bottle in her mouth and was slowly falling asleep in Cas’ arms, Cas was singing something under his breath I listened closely “Cas where did you learn ‘Hey Jude from?’” I asked him he blushed “Uh no where”. I pulled the bitch face I learned from Sam “Ok angels were sent to watch over you when you were little every time you got sick your Mom sung it to you it was the only thing I remembered”. He blushed even harder “ I kissed his temple “That’s kind of stalkerish but still adorable”. Cas smiled and continued to lightly sing until Deana went to sleep snoring slightly “Like Father, Like Daughter”. Cas said I rolled my eyes “Think you can get up and to the room without distrupting her sleep?” I asked he smiled “Why get up when you can just teleport”. And then he was gone I sighed and shuffled off to bed with a smile on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me after this chapter all I can say is this story is not going to end happily and uh heehee feels the feels

In ten years a lot has changed but nothing has changed Cas refused to let us show our age but Deana-Jo was turning ten today and Cas was decorating the Bunker with princess themed pirates, Mom and Dad finally got over their problems and live outside the Bunker, Crowley and Bobby lived in an apartment outside of town, Ash lived with his new lady friend in her place and Ellen, Jo, Sam and Gabriel lived with us the rat that Chuck talked about? It was Bela we were all happy in our little Bunker Cas and Sam homeschooled Deana and Annelisha stayed around to help us in whatever we needed.  
Chuck made his first appearance soon after we kicked Bela to the curb Sam ended up punching him before Gabriel could drag him off (Kicking and screaming I might add) Chuck gave me a “gift” I can see wings which would be a kick ass thing except for the fact that when you touch wings things get real awkward real fast, the first morning I woke up and saw Cas’ huge black wings stretching over me the first thing I did was run my fingers through the soft feathers, it was like a shock of lighting through my fingers and my entire body   
“Dean?” Cas asked I looked up and smiled “Your wings are beautiful”. I told him softly he blushed “You can see them?” He asked me I nodded “Be careful, touching an Angel’s wings is very intimate”. He said huskily and rolled on top of me. And that’s what led to Sam glaring at me from across the kitchen sink where he stood I was making a birthday cake (Something I did for Sam every year but everyone still laughed when I said I would do for Deana-Jo) “Ok Samantha what’s got your panties in a bunch?” I asked him he looked over at Deana-Jo who was to busy talking to Ellen to notice “Oh I don’t know it could be because I was woken up at 5 A.M because of some people loudness I am moving rooms”. Sam said crossing his arms I chuckled at him and put the batter for the cake in the oven.   
By the end of the day the Bunker was decorated in pirates wearing princess crowns, feather boas, and it smelled like apple pie, chocolate cake and cherries. Ellen had kept Deana busy, playing with her, talking with her, and doing regular adopted grandma things, it was finally time for everyone to come over Deana was taking a nap and would wake up soon I was decorating the cake and laughing as Sam explained to Cas about birthdays “When’s your birthday Dean?” He asked me I smiled “January 24th”. I answered back he nodded thoughtfully “When’s yours Sam?” Sam chuckled a little at him “May 2nd”. Cas nodded again “I want a birthday”. He said matter of factly I smiled “When do you want it to be?” I asked him he thought for a while and didn’t answer I grabbed candy flowers popped one in my mouth putting the rest in my hand on the cake “October 24th”. Cas finally answered I looked up from the cake “Why that date?” I asked him trying to think of why he would pick that date “It’s the day you came back from Hell”. They both said together which was weird that they talked in unison but also that Sam knew the exact date.   
“Dad tell Father that I don’t have to wear the tutu I want to wear the ACDC shirt!” Deana stomped her foot angrily and I smiled, I never been so proud, Sam chuckled from the living room “Cas don’t you think she’s old enough to dress herself?” I asked, suddenly Annelisha ran down the hall with a huge smile on her face and flung open the Bunker door, “Sup my bitches!” Charlie yelled as she came inside she froze as she saw Cas and I, probably because Cas had an arm wrapped around my middle and I was putting an ACDC shirt on a ten year old and dodging wings (she’s still learning to put them away) “What strange turn of events is happening in here? Dean Winchester with a boyfriend? And a kid?” I rolled my eyes and pulled Charlie into a hug kissing her temple.  
“You’ve been gone too long Charlie I don’t think I’ve introduced Castiel to you”. She shook her head and shook his hand “Come on Deana let’s go get Uncle Sammy ready for the party”. Deana jumped down from the counter and ran off I chuckled “Am I interrupting something Dean? I can come back”. She said I shook my head “Ok Dean get away from Charlie she’s here for me not you I need the computer master”. Annelisha drug Charlie off to her room and I waited for everyone to arrive.  
“Happy birthday Deana”. My mom said handing her a present she smiled widely in response and ripped into the wrapping holding up a barbie dream house and smiling so wide you’d think it would hurt “Thank you Grandma!” She yelled and threw herself into Mom’s arms after that gifts blurred together in a mess of rainbow ponies, books (From Sam of course), and rock t-shirts (From me).   
“Are you sure you can handle her tonight Mom?” I asked her again she just grabbed the overnight bag and the sleeping ten year and left without a word, Dad following behind I grabbed the gun, and machete I put them in my waist band, tonight we were hunting Lilith Lisha was helping “Just because I hate that bitch”. She said while cracking her knuckles “I don’t want to stay behind Dean what if you get hurt I won’t be able to heal you”. Cas said softly taking my face into his hands “Other angels are coming with us Cas I promise you I will make it back to you”. I said in the chickiest chick flick moment ever, he kissed me passionately it said “come back”. And “Please don’t leave”. All at once I kissed him back and pulled away when I heard gagging noises I smiled at him “I’ll be back, I promise”.   
A/N: Outside POV from here on out   
In all honesty Dean Winchester wasn’t coming back, deep down everyone knew it, no one wanted to believe it but Dean knew and he had come to terms with it with one last look at Castiel Dean Winchester and the crusade he was taking walked out the Bunker door. Dean kicked down the door with a huff and had the colt in front of him aimed and ready to fire at any black eyed sons of bitches, Lilith stood in front of him a smile wide on her face, she had changed meat suits and was back in a child’s body, Dean felt bad slightly for having to kill the child but it was better than being possessed in his book.  
“Well Dean I thought for sure you’d leave me be I mean you have that happy little life and it’s been ten long and boring years I was about to disobey and come find you and then I thought why do that? Dean Winchester will come find me and when he does I’ll kill him”. From behind her growls were heard and Dean froze for a second before getting his fear under control, “I see you’ve brought some friends I brought some of my own”. The angels and few demons that he “trusted” came forward Lilith growled at Ruby and Meg but she shook her head “Sick em boy”. Lilith said Annelisha and Gabriel jumped in front of them, Dean made a beeline for Lilith shooting at her a missing by a fraction of an inch he chased after her as she ran down the path, he didn’t know but Gabriel pushed Annelisha and forced her to follow.  
Dean shot the last bullet at Lilith and threw the gun in anger he grabbed the knife that was at his thigh and jumped closer slashing at the little girl who his little brother had killed once already, he stabbed her right under her heart deep enough to kill but not right away, with her last breath Lilith took the crowbar on her left and stabbed Dean in the stomach deep enough to kill. Dean fell to the floor in pain clutching at his stomach the blood spilling over his fingers Annelisha ran forward grabbing his head before it could hit the cement underneath them with a shaking breath she said “We need to get you back to Castiel you promised him I’m going to fly you back”.   
She flew them both back as fast as her pink and black wings could carry her she landed outside the Bunker she flew the door open fast Castiel looked up from the paper he was reading and noticing the bloody person in her grasp stood up fast and ran over to her “Dean!” He yelled and pulled him out of her arms he quickly cleared the table and laid him down on it. Castiel gathered his Grace and used it all to try and heal Dean, but it was no use it was too late with Dean’s last breath he forced out “Castiel you have made this life worth living you saved me from Hell literal and nonliteral I love you more than you’ll know I want Deana to know I was, I was, a, a, a, a hero”. His body shuddered and Castiel pressed his lips to Dean’s once more “I love you too Dean Winchester you really were a righteous man”. Dean smiled at his angel and with one last shaky breath and a smile as bright as an angel’s grace Dean Winchester laid his weary head to rest and cried no longer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All done and hopefully y'all are still with me, and things get a little better just to get a lot worse if you want a sequel message me and we can try and work on one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright so I just finshied this chapter and it just hit me so I read this fanfic a while back and I thought I would it end it a little smilair also I just finished Twist and Shout and I am feeling the feels so this story is ending on a bittersweet note this is the last chapter and I may post a sequel if I get enough reviews and some ideas where y’all want it to go so here it is! Thank you to my bestfriend Kimberlaine for letting me bounce ideas off of her.

Sam wasn’t as upset as most thought he would be, when he returned home after a jog to find blood all over Castiel and the table he thought maybe Dean was hurt but was healed up and but finally when he was told of the severity of Dean’s condition that he was in fact dead and not coming back all he did was nod and with the help of Gabriel went back to his room.  
Castiel decided he would let the family and friends say last goodbyes to Dean and then burn him on a pry in the back of the Bunker the first people who came in were the worst for Castiel to watch, Mary Winchester held her son close not carrying when his blood stained her shirt John grabbed Castiel and held him close hugging him and crying into his shoulder Lisha was there as well silently grieving in the back “Did he suffer?” Mary asked through her tears Lisha took in a deep breath “Maybe for the first second I took his pain I felt so he wouldn’t”. She said silently Mary smiled at her and pulled her in for a hug.   
It seemed like everyone was hugging Castiel today, or they thought his decision was a bad one, he didn’t want Deana-Jo to see Dean like that. Everyone followed Castiel out of the Bunker, Dean wrapped in a sheet (the first one they made love on) Castiel allowed Sam to sprinkle the salt, John to sprinkle the lighter fluid, and Mary to light the fire they all said words about Dean as the last pieces of Dean burned away.   
No body noticed Deana-Jo was gone, but as everyone filed in they did notice that as they were eating Dean appeared in front of them soaking wet, and sobbing everyone was on their feet at once circling Dean with holy water, silver, even borax! It was Dean back from the dead again Crowley was long gone and everyone held Dean as he talked to them, and as they were happy Deana-Jo watched them from a small opening with a smile. She would go back in hug her Dad smell his colgnoe but it would only be for five years, five years was all she could do.  
“You know when your parents find out about this, their going to kill me”. A voice said from behind her, she didn’t have to turn to know who it was she nodded “Bobby will hate you, that’s if I let them know I’m not going to be around that long I’ll leave a few days before”. A hand grasped her shoulder “I don’t want to do this”. She shrugged “Too bad your contract is binding”. Deana-Jo refused to turn around and meet Crowley’s face “You got five years little tyke”.


End file.
